Call Me, Call Me
by KouenTaisa
Summary: Faye hated Spike. From the moment he left the Bebop to persue Vicious, she despised him. To her, he was nothing but a fool. After telling her not to live in the past, it was all that he could live in. Part one in a trilogy


Author: I think this is my longest, and my first, CB fanfiction! Whoot! Aren't we all happy? Anyways, I hope this is okay. It's the first part of a trilogy, the second and third parts are done, just wondeirng if I need a fourth, but I'm sure that my Beta will alert me if I do. So, here it is.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own CB, but I just might own a messenger bag with Spike on it.

**Call Me, Call Me**

Faye hated Spike. From the moment he left the Bebop to persue Vicious, she despised him. To her, he was nothing but a fool. After telling her not to live in the past, it was all that he could live in. Spike could not escape the hold that Julia had on him. He was unable to pull away from the Red Dragon Syndicate and Vicious, and for that, she hated him.

"Damn you..." she muttered to herself as she leaned back against the wall. Tears slowly started to roll down her cheeks, dropping to the floor silently. Faye was sure that she would never speak to Spike again. The daredevil almost always pushed it too far. This time, though, would he actually come back?

Closing her eyes, she could almost see him. The smug smirk that almost always on his face. The mismatched eyes that she loved some much. The voice... the voice that brought even more tears to her eyes. This was her family. _This_, the Bebop, was all she had. So the harsh words that Spike had said to her hurt more than any real wound.

"Why did you go?" she whispered softly. Standing there, gripping her gun... she wanted to hear his voice. If only for a moment, she _needed_ to hear it.

"Faye..." Jet's voice was soft as he stood at the door. She looked up, emerald-green eyes sad. A sigh escaped him as he watched her for a moment. He knew that Spike would leave, especially after that damned cat story.

"Cmon... he'll be back," and even as Jet let the words flow from his mouth, he doubted them. She just nodded, forcing a smile. He would come back... he just had to.

----

Almost a month later, Faye still believed that he would return. The Red Dragon Syndicate Headquarters had been on the news the day after Spike left. The building looked like hell and so did those that had escaped. Vicious had been confirmed dead, which didn't shock her. Faye had believed all along that Spike would suceed in his mission.

What had threw her for a loop was the fact that Spike was never mentioned. He was not among the survivors, but neither was he dead. She checked all the papers and news channels, but still nothing showed up. So she waited.

Faye Valentine spent her days searching the obituaries of every paper. She hunted bounties... and slowly, she lived. Despite Spike being gone, Faye lived... and loved. His name was Adam. She first ran into him while hunting a small fry bounty on Venus. In the end, he helped her catch the hacker. They split the reward.

The second time they met was on Mars while Jet searched for a part for the Bebop. She had smiled, and he smiled back. They had lunch while Jet looked. Afterwards, Faye realized that he had made her truly smile for the first time since Spike left.

----

Six months later, it had been over half a year since Spike had left the Bebop. Faye had lost the hope that he would return. Instead, her attention was focused upon Adam. He was kind and generous. He was also a regular guest on the Bebop. Even Jet enjoyed his company.

Slowly, Faye checked the papers less and less. Suddenly, she stopped looking at them period. Jet took that to be a sign of her affection of Adam. A way of moving on, you could say. Finally, things where moving forward on the Bebop instead of standing still in time.

----

"Faye-Faye!" the voice rang out in the crowd. Faye managed to turn around just as her assailant jumped at her. A smile crossed her face was Edward landed in her arms, almost sending them to the ground. Ein barked, running toward them as fast as his short legs would allow. The hacker still looked the same, smile and all.

Jet was happy at her return. He believed that, just maybe, they could become a family again. Because even without Spike... they were moving on.

----

Almost a year later, and Faye was soon to be a blushing bride. It was now or never with Adam, and she had chosen now. By now, she had totally given up on Spike. She no longer had the strength to keep her faith in him firm. Of course, it would have to happen when everything seemed to be going great. Because for Faye Valentine, something always had to be added into the mix. A very unplanned something.

She had expected nothing out of the ordinary when she received a call on the comlink while on Earth. The was unknown, but she never thought not to answer it. As soon as she pressed the button though, all the air in her lungs left. Faye was speechless and breathless as she startd into those two wonderful, unforgettable eyes.

"Hey Faye," and at the sound of his voice, everything came rushing back. Every emotion and memory relating to that voice was pulled to the front of her mind. A slight smile was on his face, mirror in his mismatched hazel eyes. He was _alive._ Spike Spiegel, the man she loved, was alive... and she couldn't believe it.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in question. In that moment, Faye finally remembered to breathe.

"Spike, you-"

"Yeah, I'm still ali-"

"- you asshole!"

Spike visably flinched at the tone of her voice. He had known she would be upset when he finally got up the nerve to call her. An apologetic looked appeared on his face as he scratched the back of this head.

"Faye, I-"

"I thought you were dead Spike. I've moved-"

"Come see me."

His request surprised her. She stared at his image. Should she really go with him? Faye thought about Adam. She was going to marry in a just a few months... but she could also see the look Spike was giving her. It was just too much.

"... where are you?"

A smile crossed his features as he gave a quick looked around.

"Meet me at the Red Rose. It's a bar on Earth."

She gave a nod, cutting off her comlink silently.

----

Spike was all nerves as he waited for Faye. He was wearing his customary suit, although now it looked a little worn. To tell the truth, he looked a little worn himself. It had onl been a few hours since he had talked to Faye, but it felt like decades to him.

"Hey Cowboy."

He looked up, mismatched hazel clashing with emerald-green. Spike offered up a small smile, and she gave him one in return. Sitting besides him at the bar, she almost questioned herself... almost. For hours they sat and talked. The more they sat there, the easier the words started to flow. Both were more than a little drink, but that didn't matter.

For a moment, it was as though Spike had never left the Bebop. They were comrades and rivals once more. He was Spike Spiegel, and she was Faye Valentine. Nothing more mattered.

----

A groan escaped her as she shifted, feeling two arms wrapped around her. The arms tightened reflexively, causing her to turn a little. The beginning of her monsterious headache clouded her memory... until her emerald-green eyes landed on the green hair of the man behind her.

Suddenly, stealing the breathe from her lungs, everything came rushing back with a startling clarity. The feel of fumbling hands pulling and tugging. The way his lips had felt against her burning skin. She could hear voice in her ears again, calling out for him. The sound of his voice was a clear response, sending chills up and down her spine.

Spike stirred behind her, a half yawn escaping him. He tightened his arms again, mumbling against the back of her neck. A soft smile graced her face, and for a moment, everything was simple and alright.

"Faye..." his voice was soft as he spoke, pulling away from her a little. She was surprised at how cold she suddenly felt without his arms around her. Faye turned a little, emerald-green meeting mismatchd hazel in a moment of understanding. He layed back down behind her, once again putting his arms around her. They both realized that they may never have this again... and neither wanted it to end. So they laid there, peaceful for the moment.

----

"Where were you?" Adam questioned as Faye arrived back on the Bebop. She had taken her leave of absence to Earth without telling anyone. Now, almost five days later, she was back. To top it all off, she wasn't alone. Spike had returned with her.

As soon as the green haired cowboy appeared behind her, Adam tensed. His eyes darkened as he stared at the man, wondering who he was and why he was with his fiance. Before Adam could ask however, Jet walked into the room.

"Is she ba-" he paused, his eyes landing on Spike. The man just smirked, looking casual and self-conscience all at once. For the first time, Spike was worried about what Jet would say. The feeling didn't last long, for soon Jet was smilling with relief. The smile, however, was followed by a frying pan flying at his green head.

"Damnit, Spike! Where the hell have you been?!"

The ex-syndicate man could only curse, very loudly, at Jet as the pan collided with it's mark. His face formed a glare as he stared at his best friend.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Jet only smirked as he looked over Spike. For the most part, he still looked the same. Yet it was hard for Jet to really take in the fact that he was alive. Adam stared at them all, highly confused and not a bit amused. He was about to point this out before anyone could intervene, but once again, Jet beat him to it.

"Where have you been, Spike? We all thought you were dead. Hell, it's almost been a year."

Spike paused, wondering exactly what to say. In the end, his response was simple and true, but vague. "I've been... around."

Adam glared, speaking up before anyone else could.

"Who the hell are you?"

The green haired bounty hunter looked over at Adam. Spike quickly noted the look in his eyes. He also noticed how Adam was staring at Faye. His one good eye darkened as he forced away a glare.

"Spike Spiegel. A bounty hunter and a part of Bebop."

Adam narrowed his eyes a little. He felt threatened by Spike for some rason. Maybe it was the way he was standing by Faye, or the way he just... _fit_ on the Bebop, as though he had always been here.

"And who are you?"

Adam was almost spooked out of his thoughts... almost. "I'm Adam Black, Faye's fiancee."

Now _that_ stumped Spike. Apparently, Faye had left something very important out. She looked away from him, hiding her eyes. For a moment, Spike wondered why he had even come back. Faybe had tried to warn him, but he had kept pushing.

Spike wanted this... wanted everyone to be together. He wanted everything to go back to the way it had been. Yet it seemed that he had been wrong. Spike had apparently misjudged Faye's intentions... and maybe even his own.

----

Adam hated having Spike around. It seemed that the bounty hunter was always on the ship. Whenever he came to see Faye, the man was lying on that ugly yellow couch. Sometimes he was asleep, other times though, he was just there. Of course, Adam would never inform Faye of this He trusted her, and she was never with Spike when he arrived. He had nothing to worry about...

----

"Spike..." Faye breathed his name softly as his hands ghosted over her body, barely touching the skin that he could not claim. He knew good and well that she was not his, but he couldn't let go. This went farther than his obsession with Julia. Deeper than the hate that he had shared with Vicious. _This _was passion. _This_ was desire. And _this_ was as close as he would get to loving someone.

"Faye..." he pressed his face against her neck, resting his body just above hers. A shakey breath escaped her as she relaxed, running her fingers through his hair. For the both of them, at this moment, they desired nothing more.

----

Spike despised Adam. He loathed the man that was stealing away the most precious thing in his life. Just like with Vicious, Spike was unable to let go of the woman he had come to hold dear. Except this time, he wasn't cuasing her to cheat on his best friend. It was merely a guy that he barely even knew.

Adam glared at Spike as he walked onto the Bebop He almost returned the look, stopping himself as soon as Faye walked into the room. She smiled at both of them, ignoring the animosity that was almost tangible in the air between them. Even Edward, as goofy as she always was, noticed how thick the air seemed whenever Adma and Spike were in the same room.

"Ready?" Adam smiled, holding his hand out to Faye. She returned the look, taking his offered hand. Behind Adam, Spike narrowed his yes. She gave him a single look, _the_ look, and he stopped. Every muscle in his body was tense, though, as he watched them leave.

This was the hell that he had condemned himself to. At this point in time though, Spike could care less.

----

They were soon to be married. In the days following up to the event, the Bebop was full of tension. Spike and Faye barely spoke to one another. Whenever they did speak though, nothing good ever came of it. They yelled and argued. Once, it had even elavated to punching. Of course, with his morals, Spike would never hit a woman. So, it was mostly Faye who had done the punching.

Obviously, Jet was getting exhausted between the silence and the arguements. The same could be said for Edward and Ein as well. She hated when Spike-person and Faye-Faye were not talking. Edward was even more upset when they were yelling. To be truthful, even Spike and Faye were tired of fighting. They couldn't stop, though. He didn't want her to marry Adam. She was against just leaving him.

Adam had been so good to her. Faye was sure that he had suspected something was going on behind his back, but he still pursued her. Never once did he faulter. Once again, she was trying to convince Spike of this.

"He loves me, Spike! Adam's good to me!" she yelled, emerald-green eyes so deep that Spike could down in them if he allowd himself to. He didn't.

"You don't love him. Do you _want_ to live a _lie_?!" his voice echoed around them in the otherwise silent ship. Faye glared, the words escaping her before she could stop them.

"And _you_ would be better, Spike? I worried for almost a year because of you! For half a damn year I cried!! All you had to do was fucking call! Is it really so hard to dial a simple number? That's all I needed, Spike. All you had to do was call me, let me know that you were a live. Give me a little peace of mind, for god sakes... but you never could do the simple, could you? ..." her voice slowly died out, the quaver in it unmistakeable. Spike fell silent, not knowing how to respond.

Yes, he could have called... and no, it wasn't that hard to dial a simple number. What he was unable to admit was that he had actually thought about letting them believe he was dead. A single glimpse of Faye had changed his mind in a second, but he had waited. Usually, patience wasn't the greatest of his virtues, but he had held out this time.

"Faye..."

"He cares, Spike, and that's more than I can say for you."

Faye turned, starting to leave him in the hallway by himself. Spike realized that it was now or never... and for a reason that would escape him for years, he let her go. For the first time ever, he let the girl go. So she left him in the hallway, on the ship, and docked at a port on Venus Faye left with Adam, and they were married.

----

At the wedding, she was happy... and the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid eyes on. Surprisingly, Jet had been the one to give her away and walk her down the aisle. Edward was the Maid of Honor (go figure). Everything seemed perfect... except it wasn't him that she was marrying. As he watchd her, even though it killed him, Spike decided that he had made the right choice. So without a word he got into the Swordfish II and headed for the Bebop... savoring his last glimpse of the woman he possibly loved.


End file.
